Rookie Valiance
by Lone Effortz
Summary: Another rookie assigned to Blood Gulch. Warping to the past and acting in the present, this rookie is in for one hell of an adventure...
1. Welcome to Blood Gulch

_"Hey."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You ever wonder why we're here?"_

_"It's one of life's greatest mysteries, isn't it? Why are we here?"_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer**: Red vs Blue belongs to its respective owners at Rooster Teeth.

* * *

A Pelican dropship carrying a Scorpion tank attached to its tail descended from space to a boxed canyon down below. Inside its hatch-sealed internal bay were two men wearing the same MJOLNIR V Powered Assault Armor. Their names were Michael J. Caboose and Fenix T. Valiance. The two had their own row of seats to themselves since they were the only passengers aboard. Caboose used his side as a bed, snoring loudly as he slept. Fenix sat properly in his seat, holding his helmet in his hands, staring at the visor of his helmet.

The two wore the same armor, but different variations of it. Caboose wore the regular standard edition that was smooth, but bulky. Fenix's armor was a more heavily modified version; It was thinner than Caboose's and more rugged-looking, and unlike Caboose's armor, which was completely colored blue, there were only stripes of blue around his right shoulder, the sides of his helmet, and left knee. His armor color was a metallic dark gray for the most part.

**"Heads up ladies, we'll be landing soon."** The pilot announced over the COM.

A sigh came from Fenix as he turned over his helmet and pulled it on. Darkness blinded him. Then everything brightened; His Helmet Mounted Display activated. There were several readouts along the edges of his screen: A health meter, a shield gauge, a tracker for weapons carried, and all the other basic necessities. He looked to the seat on his left and laying on it was his issued sidearm: An M6D Magnum Sidearm. Picking it up, he inserted a magazine into it and pulled back on the slide, readying it for use. Standing up, he holstered his Magnum onto the side of his right leg where the magnetic weapon holder strips would be. It magnetically locked and stayed in place.

He walked over to the sleeping Caboose and nudged him. Caboose groaned as he awakened, yawning and stretching out his body. Finally opening his eyes, he saw Fenix, who turned to face the ramp door that slowly began to open. Caboose quickly sat upright and put on his helmet and gear.

**"I'll be making this a real quick drop, so you guys better haul ass outta here! I'm on a tight schedule!"**

A few minutes of silence filled after the Pelican came to a stop. A loud click followed and the Scorpion tank dropped to the ground below. Fenix was the first to jump off and land on the tank with ease. He hopped off of the tank and looked up to see Caboose do the same...

_**Thud!**_

Minus the graceful landing.

"Son of a bitch..." Caboose muttered as he tried to get back up on his feet, only to somehow lose his balance and fall off the tank. Fenix walked over to help him up. "Thanks..." He said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Instead of responding, Fenix looked to his right. Caboose did the same and saw two Spartans approaching them. One was cobalt colored while the other was teal...or aqua. Fenix crossed his arms and stood alongside Caboose as the two colored Spartans deliberately ignored them, walking straight past them and up to the tank.

"...Why aren't they talking to us?" Caboose whispered to Fenix.

Fenix shrugged his arms as an answer before looking to the base with blue emblems on it. He walked away from the group, deciding it was useless to speak right now if they were being treated like F.N.G's. He might as well explore the base that he'll be stationed in for a long time until they kill the opposition: The Reds. Who he presumed would be on the other side of this canyon with their own base as well.

His first place of exploration was the roof where there was nothing of interest except for the teleportation device. He remembered before getting shipped out, a couple of rumors about the malfunctioning of teleporters when entering. It can either take you to the place where it's supposed to take you...or somewhere else...

Stepping in front of the teleporter, he stared at the green reflection of himself on it. A grin formed on his face underneath his helmet.

_Guess it wouldn't hurt to test out the rumors..._

Taking a few steps back, he pulled out his sidearm and pointed it straight ahead. But just as he took the first step into charging at the teleporter, he hesitated. He glanced over to where the Scorpion tank was. One name came into mind: Caboose.

_I can't just leave him by himself..._

Just then, he heard Caboose's voice.

"Uh, Mister Church? Sir? Sorry about calling your girlfriend a slut..."

"ROOKIE! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP, YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY, GET INSIDE THE BASE!"

Fenix looked back to the teleporter.

_...I guess I can._

He charged straight into the teleporter, a green light blinding him until whatever conscious he had left faded away into nothing...

* * *

Before Fenix even realized it, he found himself ramming face first into a giant rock. Hitting the ground, he lost his grip of his M6D which bounced into a nearby stream which was moving to a nearby waterfall.

_Ow..._

Getting back up on his feet, he realized both his hands were free.

_Wait...where's my gun?_

Looking around, he saw that it was nowhere to be found. He sighed, feeling like an idiot for not holding onto his weapon tight enough. Pushing the missing gun aside, he now took the time to realize where he was. It was nothing like Blood Gulch. The place was grassy with trees, giant rocks, rivers and streams, and huge wall outcroppings everywhere. It looked completely untouched by human civilization. He shook his head vigorously, realizing what he was doing.

_Okay, that's enough sightseeing. Time to figure out where the hell am I...Can't expect to find an answer by just standing here..._

Moving up the hill until he reached a more flat surface, he dropped to the ground after a huge shadow passed over him. Looking up, he gasped in shock and awe as he saw what looked to be an alien, no, _Covenant _dropship.

_I thought the Master Chief destroyed the Covenant Armada? Could this mean that I'm in the past?_

Putting the questions aside for now, the ship had moved elsewhere and he got back up and proceeded onwards...cautiously. To his left, across the small stream, he saw something that was emitting smoke. Quickly running over to it, he immediately identified the thing as an escape pod. There were ammo supplies and plenty of human weapons scattered around. Human weapons meant people.

_Weapons and supplies are all over the place. Where's the bodies, though? Maybe they made it out of here alive..._ He looked towards the direction the Covenant ship went. _Could they have been searching for them? God, I hope they didn't find them yet..._

He grabbed a new M6D and an SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle that was laying around. He mounted the rifle on his back and pulled out his sidearm before following the direction the Covenant had taken. It lead him up another slope where as soon he gotten up to the top, he saw a huge structure with several other small buildings around it. Once again, Fenix was flabbergasted. Suddenly, a bright blue ball of energy had shot up towards the sky from the tallest building there which had snapped him back to reality as he watched it soar up high into the blue sky until he couldn't see it no more. Looking back down, he holstered his Magnum and pulled his sniper rifle out. Aiming through the scope, he looked around and wasn't pleased with what he saw.

_Covenant crawling all over the place...Huh?_

His radio began to pick up something. It sounded like gunfire. _Human _gunfire. It ended abruptly. His NAV marker appeared and pointed underneath all the structures.

_An underground interior...Looks like that's where I need to go._

"Demon!"

Fenix turned to see a Grunt standing nearby a tree by the cliff edge and it was staring right at him. He shot it before it had a chance to run.

_Time to relocate. They'll be coming for me now._

Standing up, he switched to his sidearm and sprinted to the left along the rock wall. Plenty of rocks to use for cover. Hiding behind one, he paid attention to his motion tracker as several bleeping red targets passed by. If that wasn't enough, then the loud chattering of the aliens was enough to tell him they were passing by his rock. Careful not to make a noise, he poked his head out to the right to see a Red Elite followed by Grunts and Jackals. Pulling out a grenade, he cooked it and tossed it over them so that it would land directly in front of them. The grenade blew, blowing up all of the grunts and Jackals and breaking the Elite's shield. Fenix finished him off with a couple of shots before moving onward.

Hiding behind a tree, he kept himself crouched as he poked his head out slightly. He saw a couple of dead human bodies between the large structure that shot out the beam and a smaller structure. Reloading his magnum, he slid out from cover and sprinted forward, only to stop when he was being hit from above. Looking up, he returned fire at the Elites and Grunts above as he backpedaled, not doing much effect since they had higher grounds and more cover. Reaching cover behind a wall, he pulled out another grenade and tossed it up there. Only a few grunts flew after the explosion. Using this time to past by, he proceeded to follow the dead human body trail into an entrance that lead underground.

_Bingo._

Going down, he encountered a few Grunts who did not expect a Spartan from behind. As he reached a room, he saw a Jackal get mercilessly gunned down by a human wielding an MA5B Assault Rifle. The man looked up and aimed his rifle at Fenix only to lower it. He gasped in shock, eyes widening.

"Another Spartan? Guys, over here!"

Several other humans either wearing fatigues or body army crossed the small little bridges over to them. They all reacted the same way the guy did, but started hooting all of a sudden.

"Ha ha! Those Covenant don't stand a chance now!" One of the marines said.

"Now they gotta deal with two Spartans! Hoorah!"

_So I am in the past...I guess I better start leading these men since I'm a leader to them._

"What are your orders, Sir?" A marine asked Fenix.

"We secure the area and wait for evac. Let's move." He ordered.

"We're moving out, Marines!"

Now having reinforcements behind him, Fenix and the marines proceeded to kill any Covenant infantry in the area. After clearing up the area, everyone regrouped at the tall structure on top.

"Any casualties?" Fenix asked as all the marines grouped around him.

"None, sir."

"Good, now-"

"Hey, look up!"

They all looked above to see a Pelican dropship soaring above them. Fenix's radio crackled loudly as a voice spoke.

**"This is Bravo 22. Is anyone down there?"**

"We're down here, Bravo 22. We could use a lift if ya don't mind." One of the marines replied.

**"Roger that. I'll be setting her down now."**

Fenix followed behind the marines very slowly as they went down. As they reached the Pelican, the marines got inside and strapped themselves in.

"Come on, Spartan! Get in!" The marines shouted, motioning for him to get in.

**"Banshees! They're approaching us fast!" **The pilot shouted.** "I gotta get this bird in the air!"**

All of a sudden, his NAV marker activated and he turned to his right to see it was set...over the cliff edge?

"Spartan! Where are you going?"

Fenix bolted to the right of the Pelican and jumped right over the edge.

**"What the hell!"**

As he fell through the sky, Fenix prayed that this wasn't a mistake. Then, as if answering his prayers, a familiar green light blinded him and his mind drifted away into sleep once more...

* * *

Waking up, Fenix found himself lying on the concrete ground, staring up at the same blue sky. Only when he got back up on his feet did he realize that he was back in Blood Gulch. He checked his back to see that he still had his sniper rifle.

_So...All that really did happen? Wow. I guess the rumors are true...Hope those marines got out of there in time..._

Hearing footsteps, he looked to his left to see Caboose and the two other Spartans come up the ramp. They stopped at the edge, staring at something out there apparently. Standing alongside Caboose, he saw what they were staring at: A Red soldier out in the open holding what appeared to be a blue flag. _Their_ blue flag.

He looked over to Caboose.

"What I miss?"

"Dude...You don't even want to know."

* * *

Lone Effortz is back, baby! And this time, he's here to stay. I suppose I should explain myself to you reviewers who read this story before as to why I never announced about leaving. A couple of months ago, I was going through some personal matters and well...I sort of dropped everything I did on the internet. My partner, formally known as **Clinging Hope**, through months of persistence, convinced me to come back and well here I am.

However...I've been out of it for three months so I feel like I've decreased my performance as a writer. Nevertheless, I will finish this story this time around and I hope you will still read it as you did before. My partner isn't around to help me since he's working on his own giant project and he has to worry about school exams. So, I'm completely solo...for now.

To all you new viewers, I hope you all enjoy this story. Take it for what it's worth. It may not be the best story you ever read and there may be errors, but this was my first story ever here on Fanfiction and I intend to finish it.

See you all later.


	2. We have a situation

"Let me get this straight..."

The cobalt Spartan started, turning around to face Caboose, who flinched out of fear.

"You gave that guy..."

He pointed to said guy across the canyon.

"Our flag."

Silence built as everyone waited in anticipation for Caboose's response.

"...Is that bad?"

Fenix face-palmed.

"Bad?" The cobalt Spartan took a step back, acting offended. "Oh no, that's not bad. Next time he comes over, why don't you just help him blow up the whole god damn base!"

_...You were better off not saying anything, Caboose._

Fenix turned around and pulled out his sniper rifle, zooming in on the Red soldier moving across the canyon. He found the movement of the enemy odd as he had stopped to look around, seemingly confused by the area around him.

_Weird..._

"Hey, what's he doing?"

Looking away from the scope, Fenix turned his head to see that it was the aqua colored Spartan who was talking to him. He peered into the sniper rifle again.

"...Looks like he's trying to sneak around behind the back of the cliffs." Fenix answered him, lowering his gun.

"He must be one smart son of a bitch."

_Not really...It looks like he has no idea where he's going..._ That's what Fenix wanted to say, but chose not to.

"Hey, let me see that thing." The other light blue Spartan asked, referring to his sniper rifle which Fenix gave to him. When he looked through the rifle, he lowered it immediately after. "Shit..."

"What's wrong, Church?" The aqua colored spartan asked 'Church'.

"It's the Sarge, Tucker." 'Church' answered 'Tucker'.

"Oh man, not him." Tucker groaned.

_Now I know my teammate's names now...and our enemy as well. A Sergeant, huh? That would explain how he managed to get through Caboose. But why would a high ranking officer be confused by his surroundings if he's experienced? That doesn't make any sen-_

Fenix jumped at the sound of three sniper rounds going off, his trail of thoughts lost.

_What the hell!_ He looked at Church and then at the Red in the distance who was completely unharmed. _...You've got to be kidding me. Did he really miss all those shots?_

"Aw crap." Church grumbled, dropping the empty gun onto the floor. Feeling somebody looking at him, he saw that it was Tucker. "What?" He asked, annoyed.

"...You're really not very good with that thing, are you?"

_That's the biggest understatement I've ever heard in my life._ Fenix picked up his sniper rifle off the ground and reached into his ammo pouches...to find nothing in them. _...Okay, Where did all my ammo go?_

"Oh great."

Fenix looked back up at Tucker and followed where he was staring to see the Red soldier waving their flag at them. In mockery.

"Now he's taunting us. That's just embarrassing."

_Not as embarrassing as those shots..._Fenix quipped in his head.

"Alright, that's it, I've had it! Rookies, you stay here. Me and Tucker, we'll head through the teleporter and cut him off at the pass." Church started ordering them, running over to the teleporter with Tucker behind him.

"Right!" Caboose finally spoke up from his long silence. That or Fenix hadn't been really paying any attention to him at all.

"Tucker, you ready? Let's go." Church motioned for him to go first.

"There's no way I'm going through that-"

"Oh shut up and get in there." Church interrupted Tucker's protest and pushed him into the teleporter before going in as well.

Fenix stood back up, holding the empty sniper rifle and zoomed in on where they would appear from, which coincidentally, was where the Red was nearby. A few minutes passed and they didn't appear. Fenix tossed the sniper rifle behind him.

"Huh...They didn't come out the other side." Caboose stated the obvious.

"I can see that. Looks like a change of plans then. Caboose, you stay here. I'm going after the package on foot. Worst case scenario, grab the tank and start blowing stuff up if I die."

"But I don't know how to drive a tank..."

"There's probably a tutorial program inside the vehicle. Like I said Caboose, worst case scenario."

Pulling out his pistol, Fenix jumped off the rooftop, bursting into full sprint once he landed, heading straight towards the Red soldier who still stayed where he was.

_I still don't get it. If he's really a Sergeant, then he would have ran away by now since I'm running straight at him..._

"Hands in the air! Don't try anything funny!" Fenix shouted once he reached the waiting Red soldier, aiming his gun at him.

"What the hell were you guys shooting at me for? You could have hit me, you dick!" The Red retorted, reacting in a way Fenix found absurd given the situation.

_...Okay, there's definitely something wrong with this...Is this guy really a Sergeant? Or were Church and Tucker wrong? Might as well ask._

"...You're not a Sergeant, are you?" Fenix asked, gun still trailed on the Red.

"A Sergeant? I'm a Private! And it's because of that, that I'm out here in the first place looking for some headlight fluid!"

_...Now I'm even more confused. Well, he's not reaching for his gun so I've no need to worry about getting shot._

"So how did you get our flag?" Fenix continued on with questions, lowering his handgun.

"I asked for it."

_...Are you fucking serious?_

"Well, I'm gonna take it ba-"

"JESUS!"

Surprised by the random outburst from nowhere, Fenix stumbled to the left and turned his head right to see Church having finally appeared from the teleporter's exit. And alongside him was a Spartan in black armor.

"HOLY SHIT!" The Red cursed loudly, startled as well. "Who are these guys?"

"How'd you get here so fast?" Church asked Fenix, since he was the first one his eyes laid onto.

"I didn't. You guys didn't come out fast enough." Fenix replied and then looked towards the black Spartan. "And Tucker, is that you?"

"Yeah." He answered, coughing a little and then looked down at himself. "What the heck is this stuff?"

"What's with that black shit on your armor?" The Red asked what Fenix wanted to say.

"Huh?" Tucker looked towards the Red and grabbed his pistol, aiming it at the Red. "Freeze, Sarge!"

"What's with you guys calling me a Sergeant? I'm just a Private!" The Red exclaimed, frustrated.

"The Sarge is a Private? Oh. My. God. The teleporter sent me back time!"

"What?" Church and the Red asked simultaneously, staring at Tucker in bewilderment.

While the three were arguing amongst themselves, Fenix found himself hearing something other than their banter.

_Is that...Spanish music?_

Following the sound of the music, he walked up the slope of a hill and with each step he took, it got louder and louder until he found himself staring at a pair of headlights.

"Son of a bitch..."

_**WHAM!**_

* * *

Hey everyone, Lone Effortz here. I just wanted to say that I'm terribly sorry for giving you such a short chapter after going AWOL for yet another three months. I admit during the summer, I had been lazying off. The summer heat only made my writer's block worse. But now that it's getting colder, I can think straight. Though bad news is that school is now in session again. But like I said before, I will get this story done no matter what!

That's all I have to say so I will see you guys next time! And this time it'll be sooner.

Lone Effortz, signing out.


	3. No breaks here

Fenix awakened to the sound of his own beating heart thumping loudly in his ears. Opening his eyes, everything was hazy at first, but the sound of an explosion going off cleared his visions instantaneously. Realizing he was staring at nothing but dirt, he tried pushing himself off the ground with his hands. Pain intervened and coursed through his body like lightning, sending him plummeting down, getting acquanted with the dirt once more.

"...Ow." He muttered. _Not going to try that again..._

Alternatively, he rolled himself over so instead of staring at dirty soil, he would be looking up at the clear blue skies, which seemed to become a habit ever since he got here.

_Where did that explosion come from anyways?_ Fenix wondered. Right after that thought, another explosion went off yet again and Fenix traced to explosion to its source to a tank in the distance. The first person that came to mind was Caboose. _I did say to grab the tank and start blowing stuff up if I died..._ He looked back up towards the sky. ..._Just glad I didn't do the dieing part._

The loud thumping of his heart reduced in volume. Fenix noticed something odd about his health meter as the single segment bar rose up to two red bars and then the bar's color changed from red to yellow. At the same time, he was feeling a lot better than he was a few seconds ago and the sound of his heart beating died down completely. Opting at another attempt to stand up, he did it with relative ease the second time around, but the pain was still there. Turning towards the direction of the tank, he limped his way over. Along the way, he noticed several shell marks on the ground.

_Caboose sure had fun with the tank. Makes me wish I brung it with me instead of rushing after that Red._

Stopping at the side of the tank, Fenix turned to see Caboose in the driver's seat. The blue rookie turned his head to see him and gasped.

"Fenix, you're alive!" He exclaimed in both awe and relief.

"I'm just as surprised as you are, Caboose." Fenix said, sitting down on the tread pod. "What happened?" He asked.

"Well...You got hit by a jeep, Church and Tucker hid in the cliff, I sorta went crazy with the tank and kind of accidentally killed Church, and now I'm shooting at the Jeep that hit you which is on top of the Red base now."

"Oh, okay...WAIT, WHAT!"

Another shot went off and Fenix looked away for a moment before turning back to Caboose. If it wasn't for his helmet, Caboose would have seen the pissed off look he had on his face.

"How the hell did that happen!" He shouted, finding a new found burst of energy to show his rage.

"It's not my fault! The tank was on auto-lock!"

"It's still your fault anyway, you team-killing fucktard!" Another familiar voice yelled.

Fenix turned his head to see it was Tucker who was coming towards them, but stopped suddenly, looking up at the sky behind him. Turning around, Fenix looked up to see what Tucker was looking at. It was a Pelican. With Red stripes on its wings.

_Oh crap... _He got up on the tank tread. "Caboose, you might wanna get out of the tank."

"Both of you might want to get away from the tank. Like right now!" Tucker shouted as the bomb shells started dropping towards them.

"How the heck do you get this thing open!" Caboose started banging on the canopy door hysterically.

Fenix grabbed onto the bars of the canopy door and groaned loudly as he tried to pull it open. As the explosions got closer and closer behind him, Fenix lost his composure, screaming at the top of his lungs as he ripped the canopy opened, sending it flying behind him. He grabbed Caboose by the shoulders, pulling him up, and tossing him as far away from the tank as he possibly could before throwing himself. He felt the final explosion behind him which hit the tank and the force sent him flying right into a rock. Thankfully his shields protected him from the impact, but he groaned not out of pain, but out of annoyance.

_Man, I didn't have to deal with this type of shit when I was fighting the Covenant..._

"Sheeeeeiilaaaaa! Nooooo!" He heard Caboose cry out.

Fenix got back up on his feet again and staggered his way over to Caboose and Tucker.

"What? No! Sheila! Sheila! Wait...Who's Sheila?" Tucker asked.

"Sheila's the lady in the tank. She was my friend..." Caboose answered sadly.

"Oh, dude! I knew you could pick up chicks in a tank!" Tucker exclaimed triumphantly.

"Guys, you guys can talk all you want _later_. Cause right now, we got a bunch of pissed off Reds-" He pointed towards the roof where a bunch of other colored Spartan were loading their weapons. "-who want to kill us right now."

"Oh...Right." Tucker said, turning towards the direction of their base.

"Running time!" Caboose needlessly yelled out.

Out of the three, Fenix was the weakest and tired of them all. Now that the adrenaline disappeared, there was no energy left for him to attempt to run. Instead, he fell down to the ground.

"Wait!" He looked up and called out to them. "You guys forgot about-!"

_**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!**_

"...Me..."

_**THUD!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hello everyone, Lone Effortz here bringing you another chapter and sooner like promised. Though this is the shortest chapter I've ever made, but don't worry! Next chapter will have a lot more content in it. I just need to get back into the groove of things.

5-Digit: Sorry, man. Tucker has to keep his sword. He's actually kind of awesome with it...sorta.

Anyways, times up for me as I have to update my other story as well so I will see you guys next time!


End file.
